


A Nightmare, Just A Nightmare

by Chocolate25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Only in Dream), Angst, Characters deaths, Coffee Is My Religion, Humor, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Secret love, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, love reveal, multiple POVs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Certains souvenirs vous collaient à la peau, revenaient encore et encore chaque nuit vous hanter inlassablement.Le truc c'est qu'il vaut mieux éviter de découvrir que l'on parle dans son sommeil alors que tous vos coéquipiers dorment avec vous.Quelles conséquences des sentiments avoués dans son sommeil peuvent-ils avoir ?Ils peuvent tout changer, vous répondrait Tony Stark.Absolument tout.STONYCette histoire est d'ores et déjà terminée !
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

POV Tony:

Tony se retournait encore et encore dans son sommeil, émettant de sourd gémissements plaintifs mêlés de peur. Comme quasiment toutes les nuits de sa vie des cauchemars venaient le tourmenter. Dernièrement c'était toujours les mêmes souvenir qui repassaient en boucle devant ses yeux, semblants le torturer avec délectation en lui faisant revivre tous les instants qu'il aurait préféré oublier de sa putain de vie.

Tony avait toujours cette sensation de vide, suffocante, alors que l'oxygène se raréfiait autour de lui. Il y avait toujours cette même affreuse résignation: il savait qu'il allait mourir. Seul dans ce grand vide, devant lui cette vision cauchemardesque. Une chute interminable au côtés des centaines, des milliers de vaisseaux Chitauris accompagnés d'immenses Léviathan qui se dirigeaient vers la terre à travers la brèche inter-spatiale. Et même si il savait qu'il ne pourrait y échapper il avait peur, peur de mourir dans le vide de l’espace, sans personne, et ce à des milliers de kilomètres aux alentours. Il était terrifié, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été: cette fois ce n'était pas seulement au dessus de lui que planait l’ombre de la mort, comme ce fut le cas en Afghanistan. C’était la Terre toute entière qui avait cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, et c'était à lui de tous les sauver, en se sacrifiant.

Il le savait mais pourtant avait tellement peur, elle glaçait ses veines, le faisait frissonner et lui donnait la chaire de poule. Lui, Tony Stark, avait peur de mourir. Peur de mourir sans avoir dit à tout ceux auquel il tenait à quel point il était reconnaissant, pour leur présence à ses côtés, pour le simple fait d'avoir été là pour lui même dans les moments où lui même se serait abandonné... Rhodey,Pepper...  
Il voulait avoir l'occasion de le dire à toute cette nouvelle team Avengers, qui, même si il n'avaient été à ses côtés que pendant quelques jours, avaient réussis à tromper le froid en son cœur.

Il savait avoir pris la bonne décision, pour tous. Pour une fois dans sa vie il avait cessé d'être si égoïste et s'était écrasé sur les barbelés pour laisser les autre passer devant lui. Néanmoins, lorsque le néant l'aspira et que cette même peur le prenait au tripes, il repensa à tous ce qu'avait été sa vie: un échec monumental, en somme. Il songea à tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire, tout ce qu'il aurait pu et dû accomplir.. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa l'obscurité s'emparer de lui alors qu'il sombrait dans les délices de l'inconscience. Là où toutes ces pensées, ses peurs, n'oseraient le tourmenter.

Tony s'était promis de changer les choses. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait reprit conscience et qu'il avait vu les yeux bleus du Captain qui le regardait avec une inquiétude mêlée un indéniable soulagement il avait délibérément repris son masque et brisé le moment avec quelque commentaire idiot.  
Les mois étaient passés, et rien n'avait vraiment changé, hormis le fait qu'il contribuait désormais à faire le bien aux côtés des Avengers, à protéger la Terre. Les Avengers étaient maintenant pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, eux qui lui avaient donnés des idéaux à défendre, un but à atteindre et une famille à protéger.  
Eux, qu'il voyait désormais tous étendus devant lui sur ce rocher vide et aride, dans cet espace infini qui le hanterait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et où il pouvait une fois de plus regarder, cette fois-ci totalement impuissant, les vaisseaux Chitauris s'approcher de la Terre. Mais le pire était encore de les voir tous là, défaits. Leurs corps étaient striés de multiples blessures alors que lui n'en portait aucune. Il avait tenté de ne pas réagir à la vue de Hulk expirant son dernier souffle, de ne pas réagir alors que Natasha, Clint et Thor fixaient le vide de leurs regards dénués à jamais de vie. Il avait tenté de les ignorer pour s'approcher à pas titubants et les larmes aux yeux du Captain dont il voyait le bouclier de Vibranium soi-disant indestructible brisé en deux et abandonné là près de lui.

Tony s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour chercher un quelconque pouls.  
Il le croyait mort, mais lorsqu'il posa ses doigts tremblants sur sa tempe le soldat lui entrava brutalement le poignet d’une emprise de fer avant de prononcer laborieusement quelques mots qui lui crevèrent le cœur:

-Tu... aurais pu.. nous sauver, Stark...

La tête de Steve retomba mollement en arrière et Tony laissa s'échapper une faible plainte en même temps que quelques larmes dévalaient ses joues.

La voix du super-soldat retentit encore une fois dans l'espace vide, parvenant jusqu'à lui..

-Pourquoi.. n'as-tu pas fait plus ?

Il avait failli...

Pourquoi était-il le seul à survivre tandis que lui mourrait, qu'eux mourraient ?

Pourquoi devait-ce être eux et non lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas échanger les rôles ? Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour qu'une fois de plus les rôles soient inversés.

Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ainsi, le laisser seul, à nouveau.. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit ! Par lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait goûter à une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle amitié sincère, pas lorsqu'ils avaient réussis à tirer de lui des rires et des sourires si francs et spontanés. Par alors qu'ils en étaient venus à faire partie de sa famille.

Et lui, pourquoi vivait-il encore ?

Tony laissa son corps s'effondrer sur celui inerte du Captain et les larmes couler librement sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas être parti, c'était impossible..  
Impossible.

C'était Steven Grant Rogers, c'était Captain America, le héros de son enfance. Son coéquipier désormais, son ami. Et il était étendu là, devant-lui, la vie ayant quitté la moindre des parcelles de son corps, son cœur ayant cessé de battre.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas avant qu'il ne le lui ait avoué.

L'ingénieur prit le haut de son corps entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.  
Il s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer encore et encore trois petits mots qu'il aurait déjà dû lui dire il y a bien longtemps.

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime. Je sais que tu me hais mais s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas.

Tony entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Steve, qu'il serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas seul.. je t'en prie.. Comment est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant, alors que tu possèdes mon cœur ?

Il déglutit douloureusement, les larmes brûlant ses yeux.

-Comment est-ce que je suis sensé le récupérer...?

Ses larmes, d'eau et de sel se mêlaient au sang. Peut être était-ce cela en réalité ce que l'on appelait les larmes de sang ?

Tony se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une main chaude et rugueuse sur sa joue trempée.

Le héros ouvrit ses yeux noisettes pour croiser ceux du Captain, bel et bien vivant, en face de lui. Des yeux bleus, si bleus, qu'il souhaitait ne jamais voir s'éteindre.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il lui tenait la main, qu'ils étaient dans le canapé des Avengers, et que tous le fixaient bizarrement, comme hautement troublés.

Au moins étaient-ils tout en vie, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Tony lâcha hâtivement le poignet du blond et s'éloigna presque à regret de la main posée sur sa joue pour se lever et ajuster inutilement sa chemise froissée dans un geste mécanique.

Natasha semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se leva pour tourner les talons d'une démarche assurée comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'enfoncer dans les couloirs, en priant pour que personne ne le suive et qu'il n'ait surtout pas prononcés à voix haute les mots de son cauchemar.  
Quelle idée avait-il eu de s'endormir après la soirée film pour rattraper les lacunes de Steve du monde cinématographique ? Il aurait dû savoir que cela finirait ainsi. Pourtant il ne croyait pas parler lors de ces périodes de sommeil agitées, et il continuait de souhaiter de tout son cœur que cela n'ai justement été qu'un rêve. Cependant le fait qu'en se réveillant il tenait la main du super-soldat dans la sienne et que les autres le regardent avec différentes expressions variées inscrites sur leurs visages pouvaient attester du fait qu'il les avaient sûrement dites.. Mais surtout qu'ils les avaient entendues.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Captain n'avait-il pas libéré sa main de l'emprise de la sienne ?

Pourquoi avait-il également posé l'autre sur.. sa joue ?

Tony frissonna à se souvenir et frôla d'un geste hésitant la dite joue, du bout des doigts, comme pour reproduire le contact de cette main si chaude qu'il avait presque cru rêvé lui aussi.

L'ingénieur secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser son esprit de ses pensées et se rendit dans son atelier. Occuper ses mains avait toujours été le moyen le plus efficace de se changer les idées, et un verre de bourbon ainsi qu'un peu d'AC/DC lui remonterait le moral. Tony espérait seulement que cela fonctionnerait également cette fois ci, avec des pensées si brûlantes qui se répandaient et s'intensifiaient plus rapidement qu'un feu de forêt.

POV Steve:

Après le départ de Tony tous restèrent silencieux. Le silence cessa lorsque Œil de Faucon, comme soufflé et plongé dans une intense réflexion, ne le brise par une simple phrase lancé d'un ton quelque peu moqueur.

-Je rêve ou il t'a ignorée Nat' ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers l'archer, gardant tout son sérieux.

-Vous saviez que Tony faisait des cauchemars ?

Bruce intervint: 

-Oui..., il sembla hésiter un instant avant de continuer, il en avait après New-York. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était fini, il me l'avait assuré. De plus ça ne semble certainement pas être les mêmes.. j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode clé.

Steve décida d'intervenir.

-Quelqu'un savait qu'il était tombé amoureux ?

Silence de plomb.   
Tout le monde secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Quand même, si même moi et Natasha n'avions rien remarqués.. Il joue dans la catégorie haut niveau Stark, affirma Clint. 

-JARVIS doit bien savoir quelque chose non ? Steve l'interpella: JARVIS ?

-Oui, Monsieur Rogers ?

-Sais-tu si Tony serait.. amoureux de quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Monsieur Stark ne m'as pas autorisé de répondre à une question du type, je cite, « Vraiment personnels J, des trucs qu'ils n'ont certainement pas à savoir. ».  
Mes excuses Monsieur Rogers, mais je ne peux outrepasser directement ce qui tombe dans cette catégorie. Malheureusement sa vie amoureuse en est part. Si vous voulez obtenir une réponse claire il vous faudra poser la question à Monsieur Stark.

-Je comprends JARVIS.. Cependant je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure idée qui soit. Pourrais-tu néanmoins répondre à une autre de mes questions ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Rogers.

-Tony s'est-il récemment rendu à de multiples reprises à d'autres endroits que la tour Stark sans que ce ne soit en rapport avec les Avengers, le SHIELD, Stark Insustries ou Pepper Potts ?

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

-Steve tu es toujours exagérément poli avec cette IA mais je ne pense pas que ça va t'aider à obtenir des réponses tu sais, blagua Œil de Faucon. Ça ne marche qu'avec les femmes. Clint lui adressa un clin d'œil connaisseur qui fit rouler des yeux Natasha.

-Avec Monsieur Rhodey, parfois, mais hormis cela pas à ma connaissance Monsieur Rogers.

Wanda, qui n'était jusque là pas intervenue, proposa:

-On devrait faire une liste et éliminer un à un les potentiels suspects.

Steve l'imaginait presque sortir un petit calepin de je ne sais où et commencer à élaborer une liste et un plan sur l'instant. 

-Je pense que nous pouvons déjà y inclure tous les Avengers, c'est avec nous qu'il passe le plus de temps, assura Bruce, en pleine réflexion.

-Oui, Rhodey aussi visiblement, et cela m'étonnerait étant donnée leur séparation mais on peut aussi inclure Pepper dans le lot, ils restent après tout amis et une telle relation ne s'oublie pas du jour où lendemain.

Steve regarda tour à tour chacun d'eux.

-Mais.. Tony n'est pas hétérosexuel ?

-Avec lui mieux vaut tout envisager, c'est de Tony Stark dont on parle, répondit Barton.

-Si tu avais lu les articles publiés sur sa vie amoureuse tu saurais qu'il est ouvert à tout, Steve, un parfait représentant de ce que l'on appelle la bisexualité.

-Ça paraît... plausible. Et comme si le fait que ce soit justement un Stark expliquait tout, Clint. Ce qui n'est dans les faits pas totalement faux: c'était Tony Stark dont on parlait. Entendrait-on qu'il avait créé une nouvelle énergie renouvelable issue de la magie qu'on hausserait les épaules avec un: « C'est Tony Stark ».

JARVIS intervint, proposant une solution de sa voix à l'accent britannique si particulier:

-Je peux, à partir des réactions de Monsieur Stark vis à vis de tous ceux présents à la tour Avengers durant ce dernier mois, créer un algorithme capable de déterminer qui serait le plus susceptible d'être celui dont Monsieur Stark est amoureux.

-Oh, tu peut vraiment faire ça JARVIS ? Demanda Wanda, d'un air étonné mais ravi. 

-On dirait qu'il a trouvé une façon de contourner les règles de son créateur, ça fait peur. Un jour cette IA dominera le monde. Ricana Clint avec humour. 

-Ayant été programmé par Monsieur je connais tout de son caractère Madame Wanda. Quant à la conquête du monde, Monsieur Barron, elle n'est pour le moment pas dans mes projets futurs.

-Pas pour le moment qu'il répond, pas pour le moment, répéta Clint d'un air halluciné.

Un bref instant passa, tout le monde retenant sa respiration, avant que Jarvis n'annonce de la voix la plus égale qui puisse exister: 

-Selon les résultat de mon enquête ce serait Monsieur Rogers dont Monsieur Stark serait amoureux, les chances s'élevant à plus de 96 %.

À cet instant le cerveau de Steve décida de prendre des vacances, car premièrement cette discussion était franchement bizarre alors si en plus JARVIS, une intelligence artificielle, venait à dire que son créateur était amoureux de lui.. et ce basé sur une véritable expérience. Et encore, il fallait se dire que la journée était loin d'être terminée.

Un très long silence s'étira, tous sidérés. Enfin... presque tous. Le silence fut brisé par Natasha qui lança soudainement d'un ton très calme et un petit sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres:

-Sincèrement, je suis la seule qui l'ait déjà remarqué bien avant que JARVIS ne le dise ?

POV Tony:

Steve et lui avaient toujours eu deux caractères opposés et cet état de fait n'avait certainement pas aidé dans leurs échanges, ou quoi que ce soit s'en rapprochant d'ailleurs, ils avaient accumulés des griefs l'un envers l'autre avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent, le Captain était celui qui lui avait retiré le semblant d'attention et d'affection qu'il aurait pu recevoir de son père, toujours parti il ne savait où dans le monde à la recherche du Soldat disparu. Et lui.. lui était tout ce qui pouvait rappeler au blond ce qu'il avait perdu durant toutes ces décennies passées dans la glace, il représentait la modernité, s'appelait Stark comme son père, Howard, qui avait été son ami et était tout ce que l'autre détestait, il était vaniteux, égocentrique, hautain parfois, sarcastique et railleur. Quoi qu'ils puissent tenter cela se terminait toujours en dispute, ils étaient deux hommes habitués à diriger, ils étaient deux alphas lâchés au sein d'un même groupe et de ce fait garder leur sang froid vis à vis de l'autre était un véritable défi, pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché son cœur d'arrêter son choix sur lui, pouvait-il y avoir plus illogique comme décision ?

De plus il ne voulait pas briser l'amitié qu'il avait réussi à installer entre eux, elle s'était bien renforcé au fil des années et ce serait une erreur que de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était à cause des cauchemars récurrents qui troublaient ses nuits qu'il avait pris conscience de cet attachement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, alors qu'ils étaient maintenant amis et que Steve semblait vraiment l'apprécier il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout, comme d'habitude, des que quelque chose de

bien arrivait dans sa vie il fallait qu'il foute tout en l'air.

Ah là là, il se doutait que c'était l'apanage même des Stark.

Manque de bol il en était un, Ha ha.

Il posa sa main sur son front et soupira, il pariait toute sa fortune que les autres en haut avaient déjà cherchés par tout les moyens à savoir qui pouvaient bien être celui ou celle pour lequel il craquait, c'était assuré.

Restait à espérer qu'ils n'aient pas trouver.

-JARVIS tu as respecté l'ordre que je t'avais donné n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur Monsieur.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, de toute manière il verrait bien.

Il se détourna de l'image holographique en face de lui pour porter une tasse de café à ses lèvres, heureusement que ce doux breuvage existait, sinon il se serait déjà écroulé un nombre incalculable de fois dans son atelier de par le manque de sommeil.

Il reposa la tasse et se décida à remonter, qui vivra verra.

Il fut étonné de ne trouver que Rogers dans le grand "salon" des Avengers, alors là il ne le sentait pas, pas du tout, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais se stoppa, fuir le problème ne le règlerait pas et de toute manière il pouvait bien rêver et espérer que le blond lui parlerait du beau temps et de sa culture cinématographique qu'il parvenait lentement à rattraper non ?

Peut être qu'il était un peu trop optimiste quand même.

Le soldat se tourna vers lui et la lueur confuse dans ses yeux lui commanda d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était dit précédemment et de fuir, loin, très loin.

-Tony.. Il commença à se triturer les doigts, visiblement anxieux. Je.. Il déglutît. JARVIS à dit que le plus susceptible d'être celui dont tu es.. Amoureux, c'est moi, c'est vrai ?

Et tout ses espoirs d'une discussion normale s'évaporèrent en lui faisant des petits coucous joyeux dans les airs.

En même temps il se rendit compte que son IA était quand même un peu traître, il sentait d'ici la mise à jour qui lui pendait au nez, le pire étant pourtant que d'un côté il se sentait fier.

Tel créateur telle IA.

Il allait pleurer tiens.

Bref, il lui restait donc trois -Quatres- solutions:

1\. L'embrasser.

Points forts: ça répondrait à sa question et il saurait si il y avait la moindre petite chance que l'autre réponde à ses sentiments. En plus il pourrait enfin savoir si les lèvres devant lui étaient aussi douces

qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Points faibles: s'il faisait ça et que l'autre le repoussait purement et simplement il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux et leur amitié serait officiellement foutue.

2\. Réfuter.

Point forts: au moins il était sur de ne pas perdre son amitié avec Rogers (quoi que, le doute sur cette question planerait longtemps entre eux), pas de discussion pour le moins gênante et tout serait réglé et filerait en parfaite harmonies dans le meilleur des mondes !

Points faibles: il ne saurait jamais si il avait la moindre petite chance d'être aimé en retour et devrait se contenter de désespérer dans son coin, et réfuter serait écouter la voix de son ego surdimensionné, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ça finissait mal.

3\. Admettre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Point forts: tout comme la première méthode il saurait la réaction due à son.. amour et le Capsicle le prendrait sûrement bien mieux que de l'embrasser directement.

Point faibles: le râteau toujours, il faudrait également qu'il choisisse avec soin des mots mais bon, il était un homme d'affaire, il avait l'habitude des longs discours et des artifices, l'improvisation il savait faire, il était un Stark.

Et.. Fuir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une option, ainsi il donnerait la réponse à Steve et ne ferait que retarder le problème.

La donnée à ne pas négliger étant qu'il était un Stark.. Donc foutait tout en l'air même si pour le moment il était juste terriblement angoissé et avait tellement peur d'être rejeté merde ! Croyez le ou non ce sentiment était très loin d'être habituel chez lui.

Même si la dernière option semblait être la meilleure elle était loin d'équivaloir la sûreté de la deuxième.

Il souffla pour -vainement- tenter de se détendre et pris son courage à deux mains pour commencer.

-Steve je.. Il serra les poings dans ses poches jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures. Je..

JARVIS choisit ce moment pour intervenir dans la conversation.

-Monsieur je dois vous prévenir que Madame Romanoff, Monsieur Barton et Madame Wanda vous filment à l'aide d'une caméra sur votre droite.

Il se tourna violemment vers la direction désignée pour fusiller du regard la rousse et le tireur d'élite qui n'eurent même pas la décence de paraître gênés.

-Si c'est comme ça allez tous vous faire pendre* !

Pour éviter, sous le coup d'une impulsion, de commettre un acte qu'il regretterait très sûrement par la suite il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans l'atmosphère rassurante et surtout ô combien plus paisible de son atelier.

Au moins, maintenant il savait qu'ils étaient au courant, c'était déjà ça..

Il sentait la migraine pointer, il ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait finir mais ça allait sûrement être explosif !

Même s'il n'était pas croyant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer et prier un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait foutrement pas de l'aider. Ou de l'achever, il n'avait pas encore décidé.


	2. Chapter 2

Durant les jours qui suivirent la discussion (ou du moins la tentative foirée de discussion qu'il y avait eut) le génie était resté cloîtré dans son atelier, faire l'autruche quand un problème le taraudait était une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux et même si c'était particulièrement lâche il s'en foutait, au moins, il était tranquille.

Enfin.. non, il avait même l'impression que son atelier était devenu un de ces lieux à la mode que tout le monde voulait absolument visiter puisqu'il avait littéralement été assailli par tous les habitants de la tour qui étaient passées chacun leur tour pour tenter d'obtenir le droit d'entrer.

Lui par contre ne voulait voir personne et avait juste chargé JARVIS de ne les laisser entrer sous aucun prétexte, ainsi il pourrait au moins bosser tranquille sur sa nouvelle armure et laisser sa honte de côté (oui, lui, Tony Stark, génie de son état, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope et héroïque Iron Man avait honte).

C'était déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter, merci bien.

Quoi qu'il en soit il remerciait à nouveau la sainte personne ayant inventé le café en se demandant, les yeux dans le vague, s'il n'allait pas se convertir au culte caféiniaire.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se rendit que, vraiment, il faudrait qu'il aille dormir un peu car quand on commençait à penser à des trucs comme ça on était sérieusement en manque de sommeil.

Il ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes, depuis plusieurs jours déjà il ne faisait que fuir le problème, se plongeant dans la conception d'une nouvelle armure pour tenter de noyer le poisson, d'occuper son esprit pour cesser de penser, or il le savait bien -et ceci par expérience- que c'était la pire manière de faire, plus on retardait l'échéance plus le dénouement était explosif.

Il soupira de lassitude en regardant le café tournoyer dans la tasse à moitié vide.

Ou à moitié remplie, ça dépendait.

Se levant il décida que vraiment, les lits c'était une belle invention, presque aussi bonnes que les siennes, puis il parvint au sien et s'écroula sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Au réveil il constata être en bien meilleure forme mais surtout que le voile qu'il avait apposé sur son esprit s'était volatilisé durant la nuit.

Il était 3 heure 38 du matin.

Il faisait encore nuit noire, le"noir" étant d'ailleurs tout relatif tant les lumières de la ville éclairaient.

Défaitiste, il s'étendit en étoile de mer dans son lit king size trois fois trop grand pour trois personnes et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Que pouvait-on faire après avoir avoué son amour à la personne que l'on aimait ? Et ce sans vraiment l'avoir fait ? Et surtout l'avoir laissé en plan après cela pour se cacher à son jugement pendant plus d'une semaine ?

Il venait d'un temps où l'on tuait les personnes qui ressentait des sentiments pour un autre homme, il était né à une époque où l'homosexualité était abhorrée, où l'on tuait pour moins que ça.

Comment pourrait-il l'aimer, lui ?

Lui, par dessus tout, avec tout ces foutus défauts qui le caractérisaient ?

Il était tout ce qu'il haïssait, il n'avait aucune foutue qualité du Captain, il ne représentait aucune des valeurs qu'il prônait, il en était même le foutu opposé.

C'était impossible, il était tout simplement le contraire de ce qu'incarnait Steve Rogers.

Captain America était un héros.

Lui il était juste un raté fortuné grâce à l'héritage de son père et qui se baladait en armure en essayant d'imiter son propre héros, causant plus de dégâts qu'il n'en réparait.

Il suffisait de prendre ultron comme exemple, il suffisait de regarder le bilan des blessés.

Puis celui des morts.

Il essayait mais il échouait. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire de toute manière, échouer.

Il n'avait de super héros que le nom.

Finalement, las de ressasser toutes les pensées noires qui faisait surface dans son esprit lorsqu'il n'y pensait plus il se leva.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner mais il allait sortir de son atelier, il devrait bien le faire à un moment ou un autre, qu'il lui brise le cœur maintenant, le Captain perfect, qu'il lui brise le cœur, ainsi il aurait une raison de s'enfermer et de se bourrer jusqu'a en oublier son propre nom.

Se levant, il se traîna jusqu'à salle de bain, lorsqu'il en sortit il avait toujours la même tête de déterré et n'avait même pas pris la peine de se coiffer.

Enfilant un simple t-shirt AC-DC et le premier pantalon qu'il vit il s'habilla sommairement, ses vêtement étaient encore couvert de cambouis et de graisse de moteur jaunie provenant de son atelier.

S'avançant jusqu'à l'entrée de ce dernier il ouvrit lui-même la porte qu'il avait délibérément pris la peine de garder fermée et sortit.

Il s'était simplement posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, cherchant un vertige qu'il n'avait jamais eu, une peur de tomber qui n'était qu'une envie de tomber, tomber pour ne jamais plus penser à rien, cherchant ce qui le retiendrait sans vraiment le trouver.

Il entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés et tourna la tête vers sa provenance, y croisant deux prunelles bleues tachetées de vert qu'il trouvait magnifiques.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, ces quelques taches qui troublaient le bleu céruléen les rendait à ses yeux d'autant plus parfait, d'autant plus beaux.

Aussi beaux que le magnifique apollon blond qui croisait ses yeux aux siens, deux yeux bleus qui plongeaient dans les siens, d'un brun chocolat tirant sur le noir.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, il ne le voulait, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit, tournant son regard vers l'entendue bleue nuit piquetée d'étoile de lumières qu'était le ciel après que le soleil n'ait subit sa déchéance journalière, il tournait son regard vers la lune presque pleine qui semblait le narguer de sa silhouette argentée.

Il tentait d'oublier sa présence, son cœur qui s'emballait et qui allait bientôt cesser de battre aussi fort pour souffrir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il attendait une parole, un geste, n'importe quoi de la part du blond mais voyant que ça n'allait se produire tant qu'il ne parlerait pas en premier il commença, la voix basse et rauque, la voix faible.

-Vous.. êtes souvent réveillé à une telle heure ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Ça commençait bien, donc, il avait juste envie de tomber et de plonger vers les sol.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et qu'il intervenait pour les troubler le Captain reprit.

-Je.. n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, avec le sérum, quelques heures suffisent pour que je sois en pleine forme.

Le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne reprenne, de la même voix hésitante qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas posséder.

-J'ai trop de questions en tête, trop d'interrogation, trop de pensées à propos de tout, trop de pensées sur toi.

Le Captain sembla de nouveau lui aussi hésitant, comme il y avait seulement quelque jours alors qu'ils commençaient à parler de ce même sujet épineux.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu..

Il sembla chercher ses mots, comme si il ne parvenait pas à le dire à voix haute.

-M'aimes ? Oui, je t'aime Capsicle, ça ne sert plus à rien de le nier. Pourquoi, tu en doutais encore après tout ça ?

Cela eu le mérite de laisser son homologue blond bouche bée, il ne s'attendait peut être pas à tant de franchise.

Peut importe, il en avait assez de jouer.

-Je ne parvenais pas à y croire, il y à un monde entre le fait de le deviner par des actions et paroles implicites et le fait de te l'entendre le dire.

-Alors c'est si compliqué à imaginer ? Le fait que je t'aime ? Que je t'aime, toi, qui ne m'aimeras jamais en retour ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose, d'être le gars qui souffre en silence en regardant son amour de loin. Je suis pathétique.

-Non ! Tu ne l'es pas, c'est.. C'est beau l'amour, c'est pur, l'amour, c'est l'une des plus belles choses que le l'on puisse offrir à quelqu'un.

-Toute la pureté de la chose s'envole quand c'est moi qui aimes, Captain, rien ne reste jamais pur avec moi.

Le sous entendu dans la phrase n'était nullement dissimulé.

-Et tu crois que je suis pur ? Moi qui ait tué et ce sans le moindre remord ?

-Le fait que tu en reparle avec ce ton montre que tu en as, des remords, Steve.

Et tu ne l'auras jamais fait autant que moi.

Un petit sourire empli de désillusion vint orner ses lèvres.

Tu crois peut-être ne pas être pur mais tu le seras toujours plus que je ne le serais jamais.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre là dessus, du moins, c'est ce que pensait Tony.

Le blond pris son menton entre ses doigts et le força à tourner son regard vers lui, le défiant de lire dans ses yeux, lire la sincérité qu'il retrouvait dans ses mots.

Mais Tony ne voulait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas le croire car l'espoir blessait, c'était le plus doux des nectar jusqu'à ce que l'on ne nous l'ôte pour nous plonger en enfer.

-Tu es pur Anthony Edward Stark, tu l'es.

-Je suis.. Pur ? Tu ne trouveras pas plus pourris jusqu'à la moelle que je ne le suis, tu ne trouveras pas pire que moi.

-Cesse de te dénigrer Tony, assume !

-Assumer quoi ?! Le fait que je sois un meurtrier ? Une enflure ? Une des pires pourritures que le monde n'ait jamais porté ? Le fait que toute ma vie je l'ai passée à tuer ? Que même si maintenant que je m'efforce de sauver je ne fais qu'échouer et tuer à nouveau ? Le fait que je t'aime alors que tu es tellement plus que moi ? Tellement plus que je..

Sa tirade fut brusquement coupée par des lèvres sur les siennes, des lèvres rendues froides par la température ambiante et qui pourtant lui semblèrent faites de lave en fusion, il sentait la pression d'un corps timidement pressé contre le sien tandis qu'une langue hésitante rejoignit la sienne.

Une main retenait sa tête dans l'expectative qu'il ne veuille se reculer et fuir, une main qui passa doucement dans ses cheveux alors que lui même peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, cette langue contre la sienne, ce corps contre le sien.

Se disant qu'il devait définitivement être en train de rêver il décida d'au moins profiter de ce que ce rêve lui réservait, de profiter de ce qu'il désirait alors qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir avoir, même s'il devait se réveiller le cœur serré jusqu'à lui en faire mal ce n'était pas bien grave, il voulait pouvoir y croire, pouvoir y croire car cela n'arriverait jamais.

Alors il entremêla sa langue à la sienne, il plaça à son tour sa main dans les cheveux blonds, huma l'odeur entêtante de son coéquipier qui était presque comme une drogue pour lui, enroula ses jambes atour de la taille de son ami, gémissant en sentant son début d'érection frotter contre celle de son vis-à-vis.

Il décida de juste profiter de ce rêve tellement réel qui lui laissait la tête dans les nuages.

Il sentit le contact de la pierre dans son dos alors que Steve le plaquait contre le mur pour dévorer encore plus facilement sa bouche, pour glisser sa main sous son t-shirt, sur sa peau mate et qui lui envoyait des décharges dans le corps, pinçant un de ses tétons et le faisant ainsi sourdement gémir dans le baiser qu'ils partageaient.

Et lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, les laissant tous deux pantelants et que leurs yeux se croisèrent encore une fois, reflétant chacun l'étendue du désir et de la passion qu'ils ressentaient, Tony se rendit compte que peut être c'était réel, que peut être Steve Rogers pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Steve quant à lui profitait de la liberté provisoire de leurs bouches respectives pour déposer une série de baiser papillons tout le long de sa mâchoire.

-Tu.. m'aimes ?

À nouveau leurs yeux se croisèrent, comme s'ils ne pouvaient se parler sans ce contact, se parler sans voir refléter la vérité des paroles dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Je.. Je crois que je t'aime, oui.

Ils haletaient tous les deux sous l'emprise de la passion et du feu brûlant les parcourant.

-Tu.. crois ou.. tu en est sûr.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant que la réponse ne vienne, le paralysant durant cette infime attente presque désespérée.

-Je sais que je t'aime.

Son cœur était gonflé, gonflé de joie et d'amour, gonflé de désir pour la personne qui se tenait devant lui et qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, c'était Steve Rogers et même si lui ne valait pas un quart de ce qu'il était il accepterait tout ce qu'il accepterait de lui donner, cet amour qu'il aurait dû rejeter pour se préserver, préserver son cœur de cet ultime espoir, mais pourtant il n'en avait pas envie, il n'en avait tellement pas envie, il voulait juste aimer, il voulait juste être aimé, se sentir aimé.

Ça finirait sûrement mal, ils étaient deux super-héros dont le hobby était de sauver l'humanité, peut être que demain il mourrait, peut être que demain Steve mourrait, mais là, maintenant ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, il y repensera plus tard, il aurait le temps d'y repenser lorsque rose, lys, et chrysanthème fleuriront sur leurs tombes.


End file.
